Villainy In A Turnabout
by Ferrous Flowey
Summary: When Apollo Justice and the Wrights go to see a new musical, they end up having a grand old time. Unfortunately and as always, fate has other plans for them, this time involving the merry band of misfits that is the cast of "Skycrumble: The Musical". When one of the crew is murdered, and the main villain is the prime suspect, Apollo has no choice but to intercept. ((Rated T))
1. To Set The Scene

There's a feeling that you get when watching a good play that can rarely be replicated. Immersing yourself in the story, the actors being so present in the moment... It's a fantastic feeling.

What a shame that Apollo Justice had never experienced it.

No, this poor fellow had never been to a play. Or a musical, for that matter. He never did have the time, nor the money. And yet, the latter was slowly changing, as he scrimped and saved. Case after case he worked, and soon he was living fairly well. Decent enough, at least. So when Trucy asked him if he could pay for something, he was actually inclined to agree.

"What thing is so important or expensive that it has to be paid for by me?" Apollo wondered, tilting his head.

"Well, I got this pass to take a backstage tour for this new musical!" the younger girl chirped.

"Mhm, and what musical would that be?" Apollo asked, trying to conceal the interest in his voice. One couldn't really blame him; backstage tours would be interesting to anyone.

"You know the movie "Skycrumble"? It was a huge hit a year or two ago."

"Oh yeah! Clay made me see it with him. It was a lot better than I expected," the defense attorney said with a laugh. He did look a bit wistful, but it was clear Apollo was moving on. It had been a full year since _those cases_ , after all.

"Well, they've just made a musical adaptation! And the cast is almost completely the same as in the movie!" Trucy beamed. "The problem is, I can't use this pass without tickets…"

"Oh, is that what you want me to buy? Sorry, Trucy, but it ain't happening," Apollo muttered.

"Aw, c'mon, Polly! It'll be just us two!" Her lower lip began to protrude. Apollo knew exactly what was to come, yet he didn't end the conversation. Maybe it was because he was tired. Or maybe it was because he actually thought it might be a good idea. The world would probably never know.

"...Fine. I think I ought to bring Mr. Wright along, just in case."

"Whatever you think is best, Polly!" Much as she was loathe to admit it, Trucy did think Apollo was the most sensible person in the Agency. Most of the time, anyways.

This was gonna be fun.


	2. To Go Downhill Fast

"Wow…" Apollo breathed, in awe of the surrounding area. He'd never been to this part of town before. It was absolutely magnificent. So many lights and so much color… this could have been Times Square, for all the young man knew. There were signs everywhere, proudly and loudly proclaiming the shows each theater was putting on.

"Pretty cool, isn't it?" Trucy giggled. "It's been a really long time since I've been to a theater. I'm really excited!" This was not a lie in the slightest, even a bit of an understatement. Her eyes were sparkling like stars.

Phoenix Wright chuckled, bemused at the half-siblings' wonderstruck attitude. "C'mon, we don't wanna miss the show 'cause you were blinded by neon lights," he joked.

"Oh, shush, Daddy! I guess you're right, though," Trucy said as she began to skip ahead.

"W-woah, wait up!" Apollo cried, following close behind.

Phoenix trotted after them, wishing he had brought his bike.

When they got to the theater, it was already pretty crowded. Lucky for the Wrights, the tickets had been bought in advance, thanks to good old Apollo. They took their place in line to be admitted in, chattering amongst themselves. It was then that they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"So, Fraulein, are you making good use of that tour pass I gave you?" Klavier Gavin said with a grin. He stood behind them, waiting on line himself.

Apollo's hair antennae began to droop. "Oh, it's _you_." Nothing like a nice dose of meddling prosecutor to ruin his mood.

"Ach, are you not happy to see me, Herr Forehead?" the Gavin teased, frowning in mock hurt.

Trucy giggled at the exchange, tempted to say something along the lines of 'get a room'. She ignored this impulse, however, and grinned at Klavier. "Yes indeedy! I can't wait to meet the actors! Especially Mr. Stone…" she said, sighing almost dreamily.

"Mister who?" Apollo deadpanned. He wasn't surprised that Trucy had yet another celebrity crush.

"Damien Stone is the actor playing the main villain. He's amazing!" Trucy squeaked.

"Okay, that's a new one," Apollo mumbled. He hadn't expected the bad guy to be the one she liked the most. "I don't know if he'll be everything you measure him up to be, Trucy. Keep your expectations low."

Trucy pouted and changed the subject. "I didn't expect to see you here, Prosecutor Gavin! Do you like Skycrumble?"

"Ja, I suppose it is a… _guilty love_ of mine." If he had his shades with him, he would have definitely put them on. For now his new ringtone would suffice.

"...You've been waiting all day to pull that one, haven't you," Apollo said in almost exaggerated irritation. He didn't take Klavier for the pun type. The egotistical type, however, he could see.

Trucy, meanwhile, completely dissolved into a fit of laughter. "Ahahahaha! That's a good one, hehe!"

The elder Wright, meanwhile, had completed their admission and pulled the group into the theater.

"Alright, guys, we're here!" Apollo chimed as they took their seats. He was truly excited for this. He had little idea just how exciting things would become.

* * *

"You'll never get away with this!"

"Oh dear, I'm _soooo_ frightened! Good luck saving Revelia now, butterfly girl!"

"Ugh! You're despicable!"

"Your words become more cliche by the second. You're losing your touch, Yules."

" _ **Don't** call me that._ "

"One more thing! Be careful taking your leave; I told the guards I'd love to have a rare butterfly for my… collection. Aaaahahahahaha!" The purple-haired young villain burst into laughter, smirking as he exited stage left. The curtain came down, house lights fading in suddenly. It was intermission time.

"The light! It _burns_!" Trucy cried melodramatically. "Somebody get me a fainting couch!"

"Getting your drama on, huh, Truce?" Phoenix said with a good-natured smile.

Trucy grinned. "But of course! I have to show off my skills to the actors!"

Apollo had to stop himself from cringing. "Uhn, Trucy… That's not always welcome. Make sure you ask first, a'ight?"

"Surely it's not such a big deal?"

"It is. And don't call me Shirley," Apollo said, tacking a joke onto his admonishment. His spirits were high, despite the worrisome turn the story had taken. Besides, he'd seen the movie! Everything worked out in the end. So really, it was a shame that real life didn't always follow fiction's path.

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**_

"Wh… WHAT WAS THAT?!" shrieked Apollo, setting off theater-wide panic. People rushed for the exit, terrified. There was a cacophony of fearful yelling. Suddenly, a voice sounded on the speakers.

"Everybody, please stay calm. The police will be here momentarily," it said, instigating exactly the opposite of what it hoped to achieve.

"Police? What the hell's happened?!"

"Is someone hurt?"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEEEE!"

Sirens echoed outside, only adding to the noisy chaos. It was then that Apollo realized that he'd lost Trucy. She didn't appear to be anywhere in the attorney's field of vision. Which was very bad.

"Trucy? Trucy!" Apollo called out, his voice only getting lost in the crowd. He shoved his way through the sea of people, scanning the theater as best he could. Finally, he caught sight of a familiar blue top hat and made a beeline for it.

"Polly!" Trucy ran towards him and hugged him, which was a bit surprising to Apollo. He frowned.

"You don't look so good. What happened?"

"I got three words for you: Too much noise." The slightly shorter girl sniffled.

"Ooh, yeah, that's no fun." Apollo nodded. He knew Athena was that way, and he himself had certain problems with sensory overload. He understood. "Listen, I'm glad you're all right, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Should we start investigating, Polly?"

"I don't think we have a real choice, do we?" Apollo sighed. If his intuition was right, he'd be taking on another crazy case soon. And his intuition was usually right.

* * *

 _[[Author's Note: This took waaaay too long to update, apologies. I was low on inspiration for a while, but now I'm back. No promises on the consistency of updates from now on, though I'll give it my best shot.]]_


End file.
